Unpredictable Ming
by aiueo4
Summary: Hanya satu kata yaitu aku mencintaimu. Mencintai segala apapun dalam dirimu, lebihmu juga kurangmu. Tanpa alasan dan tanpa paksaan. Hanya itu dan akan tetap seperti itu, sayang. Tetaplah tersenyum karena aku benci melihatmu menangis. KYUMIN YAOI BL


05/05/2013

UNPREDICTABLE MING

Syyuuung

Duaghh~

Priiiiit- STRIKE 2!

"Akhh~ hampir saja! Sedikit lagi. Ayolaah~"

Pukul 01.28 KST. Tepatnya 2 menit lagi permainan Baseball antar sekolah di Seoul ini akan berakhir. Ini sudah pada tahap Final, dan akan ditentukan pemenangnya dari pukulan terakhir ini.

Sudah bukan menjadi rahasia lagi saat 2 SMU terkemuka di Seoul ini tengah berhadapan, ketegangan yang berbeda seakan meluap. Seperti kejuaran sebelum-sebelumnya, keduanya lah yang memang selalu berada pada peringkat atas dan selalu saja bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik. MildKiss sebagai penyerang dan ShuttleRun sebagai pihak defend atau pertahanan. Ini sudah lep terakhir dan sudah 2 Strike terjadi. Sekali lagi, hanya sekali lemparan lagi kesempatan untuk MildKiss mencetak point yang otomatis mereka yang akan memanangkan pertandingan apabila sang pemukul dapat melontarkan bola sejauh mungkin. Inilah penentuan yang sangat berat.

"Ayooooooo~ sedikit lagiiiii~"

Seorang pemuda berteriak dengan gamblangnya dan mengepalkan tangannya tingi-tinggi dari tempat duduknya yang berada pada urutan pertama. Layaknya penonton yang lain, Ia terus saja berteriak memberi semangat kepada para pemain dukungannya di sela-sela waktu istirahat. Ia juga tak lupa mengangkat poster imut di tangannya itu tinggi-tinggi. Sama sekali tak terlihat lelah, melainkan matanya selalu terlihat berbinar karena terpaan sinar matahari yang panas itu.

"Jangan terlalu panik, Min. Mereka pasti menang."

"Eum~ hehe.." senyum manis itu menyahut manja pernyataan dari sang Hyung, sebelum kembalilah konsentrasinya pada lapangan hijau itu..

Syuuuung~

Bibirnya terkatup lucu manakala Ia harus menahan nafas karena dadanya berdebar saat sang kapten MildKiss mengangkat bat-nya, siap sedia menerima operan bola dari sang pitcher yang tak jauh didepannya itu.

BUAGHHH~ Syuuuuut~

Priiiiiiiit~ HOMERUN!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Yup, Homerun. Pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan berlonjak kegirangan sesaat manik matanya menangkap bahwa bola yang di pukul sang kapten melesat jauh keluar dari area. Ini otomatis membuat sang kapten bebas berlari dan mencetak point untuk memenangkan pertandingan Final ini.

Priiiiiiiiiiiiit~ TIME UP!

Semua pemain dan para pendukung MildKiss langsung berseru senang saat Sang kapten menapakkan kakinya di base home terakhir tepat 1 detik sebelum peluit tanda permainan selelsai dihentikan. Semua pemain berkumpul dan melakukan salam kemenangan yang sudah menjadi tradisi yang biasanya mereka lakukan saat kemenangan berpihak pada kelompok mereka. Tak khayal senyum bangga dan 2 jempol Sungmin tunjukkan pada sang kapten yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"GOOD JOB!"

Title : Unpredictable Ming

Cast

KYUMIN

and another hidden couple.

Disclaimer

The God. Themselves. They Parent's. Elf. SMEntertainment.

Warning

Ejaan Yang _kurang_ Disempurnakan (EYkD). YAOI. BL. MalexMale.

Don't Like Don't Read my Fic. Okay?

Genre : Romance, Drama, GaJe.

Rating : T/T+

Summary :

**_Hanya satu kata yaitu aku mencintaimu. Mencintai segala apapun dalam dirimu, lebihmu juga kurangmu. Tanpa alasan dan tanpa paksaan. Hanya itu dan akan tetap seperti itu, sayang. Tetaplah tersenyum karena aku benci melihatmu menangis._**

\(^.^\) **KyuMin** (/^.^)/

Ini adalah hari pertama musim panas yang indah. Angin masih saja berhembus sedikit kencang disana. Menerbangkan surai-surai hitam lembut seorang pemuda. Kedua langkahan kakinya terasa sangat berat dan cepat karena Ia sepertinya tengah berlari. Tetap dengan senyum dan mata yang berbinar, Ia masih terus melanjutkan larinya.

Anak surainya sontak berayun keras manakala Sungmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya memandang sedikit keatas, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sesuatu. Ya, tepat berjarak 5 anak tangga diatasnya, seorang pemuda lain juga sedang menatap manik matanya yang cerah itu. Pemuda dengan seragam baseball lengkap bertahtakan nama 'MildKiss' di dada kirinya. Juga dapat dilihat ban warna merah di lengan kanannya itu. Kalian benar, dia sang Kapten, Cho Kyuhyun.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyuhyun semakin menunduk, menatap lurus manik mata indah di hadapannya itu. Kedua bola mata itu tak kedip juga untuk terus memandang -terus menikmatinya sembari mulai melangkah menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga. Empat langkah dan sampailah kini Ia hanya berbeda satu anak tangga dari Sungmin. Lama sekali Kyuhyun menatap wajah manis yang sudah 3 tahun ini selalu menyenangkannya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah manis itu, mengusap lembut kedua pipi gembul yang terasa sangat pas dalam genggamannya. Senyuman manisnya Ia sembahkan untuk menanggapi senyum Sungmin yang dilontarkan terlebih dahulu. Untuk sebelumnya, merundukkan badannya dan merampas rasa manis bibir Sungmin yang Ia kunci sepenuhnya dengan bibir tipisnya.

CHU~

Senyum tipis. Hanya itulah yang dapat mereka berikan kepada masing-masing pasangan sesaat tautan sayang itulah berakhir. Terlihat sangat manis manakala Kyuhyun terus saja mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin dengan sangat sayang.

"Aku menang, Ming. Aku menang.."

"Eung, good job, Kyunnie."

Sungmin sedikit memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka dan mengangkat kedua jempolnya tinggi-tinggi yang Ia persembahkan hanya untuk Kyuhyun, sama halnya seperti ketika masih di arena pertandingan tadi. Sontak, senyum Kyuhyun melebar menanggapi tingkah lucu kekasihnya ini.

"Kyunnie yang terbaik. 2 Jempol. Hehe.."

CHU~

Kembali, ciuman -yang kali ini di pipi- itu dicurinya manakala dirinya benar-benar sudah diujung batas titik tertinggi dalam menghadapi kekasihnya ini. Siapa yang akan tahan jika kekasihnya sedang beraegyo didepannya? Apalagi jika kau melihatnya dalam jarak yang luar biasa dekat ini.

"Kau terlalu menggemaskan, Ming. Aigoo~"

Kyuhyun mencubit gemas pipi gembul yang selalu saja menarik perhatiannya itu. Pipi putih chubby yang akan lebih menggemaskan apabila rona-rona merah muncul diatasnya manakala si empunya sedang malu karena sedang di goda kekasihnya itu.

"KYU! MIN!"

Kedua sejoli itu sontak menolehkan pandangannya kepada sumber suara yang sedikitnya menginterupsi kebersamaan mereka kali ini. Ada beberapa pemuda yang berjalan bersama menuju tempan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdiri. Mereka semua terlihat gagah dengan pakaian baseball yang hampir sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie hyung, kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu kan?"

Seorang pemuda menerobos barisan dan mengambil alih Sungmin dari Kyuhyun untuk kemudian berucap dengan exited nya. Terlihat sekali binar-binar bahagia di wajah manisnya itu. Tak dipungkiri, kelakuannya yang kekanakan itu memancing gelengan senyum dari Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ne, Hyukkie. Aku akan memenuhi apa permintaanmu sekarang karena tim kalian sudah menang. Sekarang apa permintaan mu?"

Bola mata Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terus saja bergerak lucu seakan menyamai tingkah keduanya dalam berbicara yang sangat lucu -sangat anak-anak. Diam sejenak bukan berarti tak ada bahan pembicaraan. Tapi, lihatlah mimik muka mereka yang terlihat seperti berpikir itu. Tak ayal mereka tengah memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya mereka lakukan untuk merayakan kemenangan MildKiss sesuai dengan janji Sungmin dan Eunhyuk 2 minggu sebelumnya.

"Jadi, hanya Eunhyuk saja?"

"Eoh?"

Mendengar sebuah suara bass yang memecahkan khayalan mereka berdua, membuat Sungmin membeo-kan bibirnya lucu. Tersenyum dengan menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya sesaat Ia mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan perkataan orang tersebut.

"Hehe, aniyo. Ayo kita rayakan bersama-sama, Teuk Hyung."

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke diskotik?"

"YA!" Sontak gertakan secara serentak menyergap manakala seseorang yang diketahui sebagai Donghae itu menyebutkan usul yang menurut mereka tak masuk akal itu. Mereka ini anak sekolah, bagaimana bisa masuk ke dalam diskotik? Lagipula, mereka adalah kumpulan anak-anak baik yang berbakti pada orang tua. Haha

"Aku hanya bercanda, Hyung." Sign 'peace' tercipta dari tangan Donghae sesaat semua yang ada disana memandangnya tajam karena usulnya tadi.

"Pantai. Lebih asyik kita bermain ke Pantai."

"Panas, Teuk Hyung. Apa kau tidak takut kulitmu wajahmu itu gosong?"

"Itu hanya pantai, Yesungie. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Kau juga bisa memakai sunblock kalau kau tak mau kulit wajahmu yang mulus itu hitam karena terbakar."

"Geuh, bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat yang tinggi? Udaranya pasti sejuk." Sanggah Minho yang diikuti dengan diamnya kedua makhluk yang masih saja membahas tentang baik buruknya pergi ke pantai.

"Ok, setelah itu bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan barbeque bersama disana?" Beberapa orang termasuk Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk nampak menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan ide yang dilontarkan namja manis aka Ryeowook itu. Maklumlah, idenya tak jauh-jauh daro hobinya -yaitu memasak.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke puncak dan akan menginap di villa Appa yang ada disana. Bagaimana? Kalian juga akan merasa kembali ke alam dengan kegiatan disana."

Kedelapan pemuda disana nampak menggangguk antusias dengan keputusan Kyuhyun yang akan membawa mereka refresh dengan pergi ke gunung yang pastinya akan terasa menyejukka dan back to nature.

"Baiklah, siapkan perbekalan kaliaaan~"

"Howaaah~ ayo Hyung. Cepatlah!"

"Aigoo~ sebentar monyet jelek. Sepatukuu- AKH! YA! IKAN JELEK!"

"Ya, Hyukkie! Hyung! Cepatlaaaaaah~ Jangan sampai kita tertinggal!"

"Yaaaaaaa! Dasar EunHae kurang ajaaaaaar~"

"Ya Hyung! Tutup mulutmu! Cepatlaaaah!"

Terdengar sangat gaduh memang manakala sosok Monyet, Ikan, dan Semut yang entah sedang berbuat apa dalam kamar mereka itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9:00 KST dan itu artinya mereka bertiga memang sudah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang dijadwalkan untuk mereka semua pergi ke suatu tempat disana.

"Teuk Hyung, Hyukkie Hyung, Hae Hyung, cepatlah! Mereka semua sudah menunggumu!"

Sosok pemuda manis tengah berkacak pinggang karena kesal menghadapi 3 pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia mulai membuka paksa pintu didepannya itu dan bersungut marah manakala Ia malah mendapati ketiga Hyung-nya itu bukannya bersegera malah sedang asyik adu cekcok dan saling menyalahkan atas kesiangan yang mereka alami.

"HYUNGIE!" Tiga pasang bola mata beralih menatapnya sesaat kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi tiga pemuda itU dan kelepasan berteriak kepada Hyungdeul-nya. Juga membuat ketiga bibir itu membeo lucu karena kaget juga dengan sosok lembut Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja meledak marah.

"Hehe, ayo TeukEunHae Hyungie. Cepatlah! Yang lain sudah menunggu setengah jam."

Terkekeh lucu saat ketiganya sudah sukses terbungkam dan segera saja Taemin menarik tangan ketiganya untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah villa untuk berkumpul dengan teman yang lainnya. Apakah Taemin tidak sadar bahwa ketiga Hyungnya ini memandang aneh dirinya? Sebentar marah, sebentar tertawa. Aneh!

Ini akan menjadi 180 derajat berbeda manakala kalian melihat dua pemuda yang tengah duduk di sofa putih di ruang tamu itu. Satu pemuda terduduk tegak dengan mata tak lepas dari pemuda lain yang bersandar di bahunya, terlihat memejamkan matanya.

"Eung~"

Sungmin melenguh kecil sesaat tidurnya terganggu dengan suara-suara aneh dari lantai atas. Jangan lupakan Trio TeukEunHae + Taemin yang masih saja saling menyalahkan itu. Kyuhyun yang berperan sebagai sandaran tidur kekasihnya itu kembali mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut -untuk sedikit menenangkan- manakala menyadari tidurnya sedikit terganggu dengan terriakan Trio TeukEunHae yang ditambah Taemin itu.

"Eungh, K-kyu?"

"Ne, sayang? Terganggu ya?"

"Itu berisihddcneenasdgdjfkg~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapi sikap manis kekasihnya yang tengah terbangun dari tidurnya itu. Terlihat sangat manis sesaat Sungmin mulai bangkit dari pundak Kyuhyun dan mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih ingin menempel itu dengan lucu. Sangat kebaby-an. Apalagi perkataannya yang tidak jelas itu -masih setengah nyawa- membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar harus menahan hasrtanya untuk menguyel-uyel(?) pipi kekasihnya itu. Menggemaskan!

"Ireona, Ming." Kyuhyun menepuk pipi Sungmin kecil. Untuk kemudian dikecupnya kecil membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan sepenuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Eumm... Masih belum siap?"

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Sudah tidak sabar, eoh?"

"Memang disana kita mau apa, Kyunnie?"

"Tunggu saja sayang, kejutan."

"Ish,"

Kembali bibir Kyuhyun mencetak sebuah senyum simpul karena lagi-lagi terpesona dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat manis itu. Cherry merahnya yang terpout lucu karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun akan pertanyaannya tadi. Ia sungguh sudah tidak sabar dengan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Kyuhyun untuk mereka. Tapi karena aktivitas menunggu yang sangat dibencinya itu, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya sejenak.

"Ayo, Ming."

Semua pasang mata nampak terbelalak manakala mereka turun dari mobil dan terpampanglah luasan perkebunan yang nampak hijau sampai di titik hilang sana. Pandangan mata mereka terlihat berbinar-binar sesaat retina masing-masing menangkap keindahan alam yang sangat jarang mereka lihat karena tinggal di tengah perkotaan.

Melenguh kecil saat mendapai berbagai buah dan sayuran yang biasa mereka lihat di kulkas kini tengah bergantung pada pohon/tumbuhan masing-masing. Terlihat sangat segar. Apalagi sekarang tempat mereka berpijak, didepannya terhampar ratusan pohon strawberry dengan buahnya yang sangat merah dan besar itu. Akan sangat manis apabila sampai di indra pengecap mereka.

"Howaaah~ Daebak!" Sungmin berteriak girang dan membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar menikmati udara -yang lebih segar dari sebelumnya- sepuas-puasnya. Bola matanya bergerak lucu sesaat mencoba meraih semua pemandangan indah yang ada di depan matanya itu.

"Aigoo~ Cepat pakai mantel kalian dan petiklah sayuran-sayuran itu, Oppadeul. Jangan hanya melamun dan bersantai-santai."

Kesembilan pemuda itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya manakal ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi keasyikan mereka dalam mengagumi alam indah ini. Bibir mereka membeo lucu saat tak mengerti dengan perkataan seorang perempuan muda yang berdiri dengan mantel kuning dengan membawa peralatan berkebunnya.

"Mwo? Jimin-ah?"

"Ck, ayo oppadeuuul~ kita harus mencari bahan untuk memasak. Kalian mau kelaparan sepanjang hari?"

Jimin berdecak kesal menganggapi betapa lola-nya para pemuda -yang kelihatannya tampan tapi otaknya tidak- dalam memproses apa perkataannya. Apalagi perkataan Eunhyuk yang seakan tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah benar dirinya. Cho Jimin -adik kandung Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ish, lihatlah betapa bodohnya teman-temanmu itu Oppa. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi Sungmin Oppa, tinggalkan mereka yang masih saja melihat aku seperti melihat hantu saja. Ukh, menyebalkan."

Jimin menggerutu kecil menanggapi kelakuan teman-teman dari kakaknya itu. Segera saja Ia menarik Sungmin untuk mengikutinya terjun ke kebun untuk memetik bahan-bahan sayuran dan buah-buahan untuk sarapan pagi menjelang siang mereka.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertugas mengambil sawi putih untuk bahan kimchi.

Leeteuk, Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertugas mengambil kubis dan sayuran lainnya.

Minho, dan Taemin bertuga untuk mengambil berbagai macam buah-buahan untuk sekadar camilan.

Dan untuk Yesung dan Ryeowook bertugas untuk mencari bahan-bahan bumbu dapur lainnya yang kebetulan memang tengah kosong.

Jimin berkacak pinggang dan memandang kesal kepada tiga orang pemuda dihadapannya itu. Betapa mengesalkan manakala merasakan kelakuan mereka bertiga, karena bukannya bersegera mencari kubis dan sayuran lain yang tengah dibutuhkan, mereka malah asyik(?) berkejaran, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Donnghae yang asyik mengejar dan EunTeuk dengan muka pasinya dikejar Donghae. Terlihat Donghae yang sibuk mengejar Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk karena takut dengan cacing dan ada di tangannya.

"YA! OPPA! BERHENTI BERMAIN! CEPAT LAKUKAN TUGAS KALIAN!"

"KYAAAAA~ CACIIIIIIIING~"

"YA! OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAA~"

Donghae menoleh dan segera membuang cacing ditanggannya ke sembarang arah sesaat menyadari teriakan Jimin di depannya. Sedikit menciut melihat Jimin berdiri dengan tampang garangnya yang persis seperti Kyuhyun sang raja setan ketika marah.

-Hup-

"Cepat laksanakan tugasmu dan segera kembali ke base!"

Menangkap sebuah keranjang biru besar yang dilemparkan Jimin dengan bengis kepadanya. Mengangguk kikuk karena sedikit merasa bersalah sudah menakuti Hyung dan kekasihnya itu dengan cacing.

"Ish, dia itu sama evilnya seperti Kyuhyun. Mengerikan!"

"Itu semua gara-gara kau, Hae!"

"Ish, susaaaaah~ Kyuuuuu~"

Sungmin menggerutu kecil sembari tangannya menarik-narik akar sawi putih dari tanah itu. Bibirnya terus saja menggerutu sesaat sawi putih itu tak kunjung lepas-lepas dari tanah. Bandel, eoh?

"Hehe, Ming. Kau menariknya salah, sayang. Bagaimana bisa terlepas kalau kau menariknya hanya dengan menjepitnya dengan jempol dan telunjumu, baby~" Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun melihat cara Sungmin mencabut sawi putih yang entah Ia dapatkan dari mana cara yang seperti itu.

"Eoh? Terus?"

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mulai menunjukkan bagaimana mencabut sawi putih yang benar dari tanah agar sawi tersebut tidak rusak karena daunnya patah. Hanya mengerjap lucu dan munculah rona-rona merah di pipi Sungmin karena malu mengingat caranya mencabut sawi yang seperti memegang sebuah semut yang rapuh –sangat jauh berbeda dari kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya sontak membuahkan senyum manis saat melihat Kyuhyun berhasil mencabut sawi putih itu dari tanah yang diperuntukkan baginya. Sungmin mengambil sawi putih di tangan Kyuhyun dengan gembira dan segera berlari ke keranjang yang tak jauh dari mereka itu.

"Haha, aku berhasiiiiiiiil~" kekehnya girang yang mengundang gelengan takjub dari kekasihnya itu. Sungmin terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang ini.

"Ayo bersegeralah! Kita juga harus mencabut yang lain juga sayang. Kita akan membuat kimchi yang banyak dan enak."

"Ne."

Kembalilah kedua berkutat pada tugas mereka masing-masing. Dengan lihai, Kyuhyun terlihat sudah memenuhi setengah keranjang dengan sawi putih hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Begitu pun Sungmin, dengan susah payah Ia harus mencabut sawi itu dari tanahnya yang memang terkadang masih butuh bantuan Kyuhyun untuk menariknya dari tanah.

"Uuuuuuunghhhhh~ YA! SUSAH SEKALI SIH? IKHHHHH~"

BRUGH~

Dengan semangat berlebih yang ditimbulkan oleh Sungmin untuk menarik sawi putih terakhir ini seakan memberi efek yang lebih baginya mengingat sifat sawi yang sedikit rapuh. Sungmin yang dengan penuh semangat mengingat ini sawi terakhir miliknya, Ia berdiri dan mencoba menarik sawi dengan penuh tenaganya, dan sialnya Ia lupa dengan sifat tumbuhan ini. Sampailah pada batas kelenturan daun sawi yang ditariknya, daun sawi tersebut patah dan mengakibatkan Sungmin harus terjengkang ke belakang dan terjatuh ke tanah dengan daun sawi yang berhamburan diatasnya.

Sontak suara debuman yang dihasilkan membuat pemuda yang tak jauh dari sana harus menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencoba mencari arah sumber suara. Membelalak kaget manakala Kyuhyun harus melihat Sungmin yang tertidur di tanah dengan posisi yang tidak elit juga dengan semua sawi yang berserakan. Ia segera berlari sesaat menyimpulkan bahwa kekasihnya itu telah terjatuh karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Ming, gwenchana? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit sayang? Kepalamu pusing?"

Pertanyaan khawatir dari Kyuhyun terus saja memberondong Sungmin yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya di tanah. Ia mengerjap kecil sesaat mendapati khawatirnya sang kekasih yang sedikit berlebihan padanya. Tapi jujur dalam hati, Sungmin sangat senang karena itu tandanya sang kekasih benar-benar sayang padanya. Hehe,

"Aigoo~ hati-hati dong sayang. Tidak ada yang lecet kan? Tidak ada yang sakit kan? Sungguh?"

"Uung~ sawinya tidak mau lepas, Kyu. Sebal aku jadinya! Ukh!"

Sontak Kyuhyun cengo mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang manis ini. Bukankah Ia tadi sangat khawatir kepadanya tapi kenapa jadinya sekarang Ia malah berbicara tentang sawi putih itu lagi? Hei, kekasihmu sedang khawatir, Min. Setidaknya mengertilah.

"Ish, sekarang sawinya berantakan. Bagaimana ini?"

Masih dalam fase ke-cengo-annya, Kyuhyun hanya memandang Sungmin dalam diam dan tak sanggup untuk mengungkapkan rasa yang ada dalam hatinya karena sikap Sungmin yang ajaib barusan. Untuk kemudian, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Sungmin yang menyingkirkan dirinya untuk kembali mencabut sawi yang baru saja menjatuhkannya itu. Dan Sukses!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Minnie berhasil, Kyuuu~ Lihatlah, sawinya tercabut! Huwaaaaaaaaaaa~"

Bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan layangan putus bergambar Super Junior 13, Sungmin meloncat loncat girang sembari membawa sawi hasil cabutannya dalam dekapan eratnya. Juga berlari kesana kemari dengan terus berteriak senang karena pikirnya Ia sudah berhasil menaklukkan sawi yang bandel itu. Hehe,

"Aigoo~ hati-hati sayang~"

"Huwaa~ lihatlah, Kyu! Aku bisa mencabut sawi ini. Ini sawi yang bandel, susah sekali dicabutnya. Minnie sampai harus terjatuh tadi. Tapi tak apa, Minnie senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali, Kyu. Huwaaaaaaaaaa~ sen_ EUMP-"

CHU~

Sepasang bola mata bulat itu mengerjap pelan manakala sedikit tersentak dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang diluar dugaan itu. Kata-katanya sukses terbungkam dengan kecupan singkat yang sangat manis dari Kyuhyun itu tepat diatas bibirnya. Rona-rona merah terus saja muncul dan mengganti warna putih pada pipi gembulnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang manis dan cepat sekali berubahnya.

"Sudah? Ayo kembali! Kita bersihkan mukamu yang jelek itu sayang, lihatlah kotor sekali."

"Ish."

Tak

Tak

Tak

Tak

"Huwah! Kyu menyebalkaaaaaaan! Awas saja kalau dia kembali nanti! Kau kurang ajar Kyuuuuuuuuu!"

Tak Tak

Ctak

Duaghh~

"Keterlaluan. Bagaimana dia bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku seenaknya? Ish, Kyunnie jahat. Sekarang dimana dia? Katanya mau membantu ku.. Ukh, Cho Kyuhyuuuuuuun~"

TAK

Sawi putih itu sukses terbelah menjadi dua dengan sekali hentakan pisau itu menancap di bagian tengah. Jujur, membuat Sungmin juga sedikit kaget dengan kekuatan tangannya -betapa hebat efek kesal terhadap cho kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Heum, aku akan membantumu menghajarnya nanti. Haha.."

Seringaian kecil tercetak jelas di ujung bibir seorang perempuan manis yang berdiri di depan pantry dapur ini. Sedari tadi terus saja mengompori Sungmin yang entah mengapa kini terlihat sangat kesal. Terbukti sedari tadi Sungmin hanya sibuk menggerutukan bibirnya dan melakukan pekerjaannya –yaitu memotong sayuran- dengan penuh emosi. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres.

"Nanti kita harus menyekapnya dan memberinya pelajaran. Bagaimana Sungmin Oppa?" Jimin berucap dengan tetap sibuk dengan sayur-mayur yang dipotongnya. Ia berpikir, inilah kesempatannya untuk bisa balas dendam kepada kakak kandungnya yang terakhir kali sudah sangat kurang ajar padanya itu.

Sontak, Sungmin malah tersenyum jahil menanggapi perkataan Jimin tadinya. Ia berpikir bahwa kali ini mungkin juga kesempatannya untuk menjahili kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada salahnya, bukankah Ia juga tengah kesal kepada Kyuhyun? Ini bisa juga menjadi hukuman baginya.

"Eum, Ne Jimin-ie. Atau mungkin kita juga bisa menggantungnya secara terbalik di pohon mangga itu."

Mendengar penuturan jawaban Sungmin, Jimin sedikit tak percaya mendapati bahwa Sungmin malah dengan semangat mendukung sepebuhnya akan rencananya yang mengerjai kakaknya. Membuat Jimin semakin senang karena kali ini ada yang sangat sependapat dengannya. Haha,

"Woah, itu bagus oppa. Nanti aku akan menyumpal mulutnya dengan sayuran, yah brokoli lebih baik." Timpal Jimin semangat.

"Ye, mungkin bisa saja menambahkan sedikit cabai didalamnya. Itu akan lebih menarik." kikikan kecil sampai di bibir Sungmin membayangkan wajah kekasihnya yang pasti menjadi sangat jelek itu.

"Lalu mungkin kita bisa menaruh kecoa di dalam celananya. Haha, dia sangat takut, Oppa."

"Eh? Kecoa?"

"Haha ye, aku juga akan menjepit hidungnya dengan jepitan baju. Atau_mungkin seluruh tubuhnya. Juga mencabuti bulu kakinya. Haha, harusnya setelah itu dia berterima kasih pada adiknya yang pintar ini, kan lumayan waxing gratis.."

Sungmin mengernyit kecil membayangkan perkataan Jimin barusan. Menjepit seluruh tubuh dengan jepitan baju? Waxing gratis? Ini serius kah? Bukankah jika itu benar terlaksana akan sangat sakit? Cabut bulu kaki? Berapa banyak bulu kaki yang akan dicabut? Semuanya? Ia ingat 2 bulan lalu Kyuhyun sampai meringis-meringis kecil saat dikerjai teman-temannya karena tertidur di kelas dengan mencabut 3 bulu kakinya. Dan sekarang? Sungmin sedikit pundung manakala membayangkan kekasihnya yang berteriak kesakitan meminta tolong kepadanya karena tengah disiksa oleh adik kandungnya. Bukankah ini sedikit keterlaluan jika benar terjadi?

"Jimin-ah. Apa itu benar akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja, Oppa. Sudah lama aku tidak menyiksa Oppa kandungku yang tercinta itu." Jimin terus saja berucap dengan semangat membara untuk sesegera mungkin bertemu dengan kakaknya dan segera menghukumnya sampai puas. Lain hal dengan Sungmin yang kini bahkan malah mengernyit kelu mendengar penuturan Jimin yang seakan ini semua akan berhasil sesuai dengan rencananya.

"Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan dan_keterlaluan? Aku hanya ditinggal bermain, bukan ditinggal kabur dengan wanita lain."

"Aigoo~ apa sekarang Oppa jadi tidak tega? Ish, lihatlah kelakuannya yang kurang ajar itu oppa. Dia meninggalkanmu bermain dengan teman-temannya sedangkan kau dan aku disuruh memasak untuk mereka semua. Dia pikir ini enak apa? Apa dia lupa kalau porsi makan teman-temannya itu di luar batas? Lagi pula sebelumnya mereka semua bilang akan membantu. Membantu apa? Menghabiskan makanan? Dan aku yakin setelah itu kita juga akan diperbudak dengan membersihkan piring-piring kotor itu. Aku kesini untuk senang-senang, Oppa, bukan untuk disuruh-suruh seenaknya. Apa Oppa tidak kesal?"

"Iya sih. Tapi_benar kau akan menghukumnya?"

"Menurut Oppa?"

GLUP_

Sungmin menelan ludahnya kelu. Jawaban ambigu gadis disampingnya ini terasa memang menegaskan bahwa Ia memang tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Meskipun itu Ia lakukan kepada kakak kandungnya sendiri. Jujur membuat Sungmin sangat takjub dengan relasi keduanya yang terasa lebih special dari relasi kakak-adik yang lain. Err_lebih ganas.

"Ish, jangan takut seperti itu, Oppa. Kalau Oppa tidak rela ya sudah, aku akan membatalkan niat suciku itu."

"Benarkah?"Sepasangan bola mata Sungmin sontak membesar manakala mendengar perkataan Jimin yang ternyata masih memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya itu. Memang, kekasih mana yang mau orang tersayangnya itu di hukum dengan digantung dengan kaki terbalik di bawah pohon? Kau tega?

"Eum, apapun untuk calon kakak iparku yang tampan ini. Hehe,"

"Hehe..." Senyum tipis terukir di bibir manis Sungmin. Lega? Apa Ia sedikit lega dengan Jimin yang bilang bahwa Ia tak setega itu? Lega? Senang? Hah, mungkin ini memang sedikit lega, Tapi_

" Ish, tapi jujur_ aku masih sebaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal~"

Pertandingan basket antar teman akan dimulai dalam 5 menit dari sekarang. Di sudut kanan, sang penantang SexyKiss dengan kapten yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi kita Cho Kyuhyun, dengan anggota Yesung, Donghae, dan Taemin. Dan di sudut kiri, HotKiss dengan kapten Lee Hyukjae, dengan anggota Minho, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk.

Tanpa seorang wasit, hakim garis, maupun penonton, pertandingan dimulai dari sekarang. Semua orang menempatkan dirinya masing-masing. Permainan awal dimulai dengan sang penantang SexyKiss sebagai pihak penyerang dan HotKiss sebagai pihat defend. Pertandingan dimulai ditandai dengan dribel Cho Kyuhyun sebagai sang kapten.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Kyuhyun maju ke daerah lawan siap dengan Minho yang menghadapinya. Terus saja mendribel dengan mengecoh para lawan sampai akhirnya PLUNG_baru 2 menit permainan dimulai, namun Kyuhyun berhasil menjebol gawang lawan dengan usahanya sendiri. 1-0 untuk SexyKiss. Sontak senyum terkumpul di bibir manis Kyuhyun.

Permainan kembali dimulai dengan bola berada pada pihak HotKiss yang dibawa oleh Leeteuk. Untuk kali ini Ia mencoba menyerang ke pihak lawan. Terus saja mendribel, namun sayang saat dengan kelincahan si kecil Taemin yang berhasil merebut bolanya. Kembali Minho harus bekerja keras merebut bola yang kini berada ditangan Kyuhyun lagi. HUP PLUNG_ skor kembali tercetak dengan Kyuhyun yang sukses dengan Lay-Up nya. 2-0 untuk SexyKiss.

Lima menit permainan dimainkan dengan alot antara kedua pihak. Bola masih saja belum masuk ke gawang sampai Ryeowook dari pihak HotKiss yang berada pada sisi three-point berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang lawan. Sukses besar bagi team mereka. 3-2 untuk HotKiss.

...

"Ya! Yesungie_three-point!"

Masih ada dua menit terakhir untuk SexyKiss mengejar kekalahan mereka. Donghae yang berhasil merebut bola dari Eunhyuk langsung saja mengoper bola pada Yeung yang tangah berada pada posisi setrategis _Three-Point. Stidaknya Yesung harus memasukkan bolanya atau mereka akan kalah.

HUP_PRANGG_

"AKH!"

STOP!

Permainan berakhir dengan SexyKiss harus menelan pil pahit karena skor 9-7 untuk pihak lawan HotKiss. Hyukjae, Minho, Ryeowook, dan Leeteuk melebarkan senyumnya karena setidaknya mereka tidak harus menjalankan hukuman sesuai dengan taeuhan mereka tadinya. Sedang ini disambut perengutan dari pihak kalah SexyKiss yang harus menjalankan hukuman –yaitu menggendong sang lawan sampai pada base dan menuruti segala perintah yang di perintahkan oleh sang pemenang selama satu hari full- dengan sepenuh hati dan tanpa bantahan.

"YA! OPPA! CEPAT KEMBALI DAN AMBIL MAKANAN KALIAN!"

Semua kepala sontak menoleh manakala sebuah teriakan cempreng khas suara seorang yeoja menginterupsi kegiatan mereka yang sedang celebrate. Melenguh kecewa karena mereka sudah terlanjur senang dengan permainan mereka barusan. Malah, mereka sudah punya rencana untuk permainan selanjutnya –balap karung.

"Nanti saja. Biarkan kami main dulu."Merasa masih ingin sekali bermain, Yesung mencoba berdesisi kepada gadis manis yang tengah berkacak pinggang itu.

"Tidak, Oppa. Waktunya makan! Aku tidak tanggung kalau makanannya habis nanti."

"Sekaliiiii saja~"Untuk kali ini Minho menimbrung. Mengeluarkan eyes-attack nya untuk gadis itu. Sayang seribu sayang, Jimin tak akan mempan kecuali jika dengan Sungmin.

"TIDAK! Dan kau Kyuhyun-ssi, kau dalam bahaya besar sekarang!"

"Eh? Aku? Bahaya?"Mengernyit kecil manakala belum mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh adiknya ini.

"Ish, Oppa! Kau ini benar kekasih yang tidak peka! Pantas saja Sungmin oppa marah padamu."

"Oh? Sungmin marah? Hahaha..." Entah virus apa yang sedang menyerang otak Kyuhyun sekarang. Mengetahui kekasihnya marah, kenapa malah tertawa? Apa dia gila?

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau tertawa? Ish, kau gila Cho Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ish, kau tidak sopan sekali. Aku ini Oppamu, Cho Jimin-ssi."

"Oppaku bukan kau. Tapi CHO SUNGMIN. Kau mengerti?"Sengaja memang saat Jimin menimpali perkataan Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata Cho Sungmin. Ia hanya sebal kenapa kakaknya ini sangat bodoh dan apa Ia tidak tahu cara memperlakukan kekasihnya.

"Ish,"

"Cepatlah kembali sana dan tenangkan Bunny-mu itu."Dengan sekali sentak, Kyuhyun di dorong oleh Jimin untuk segera berlari menuju base dan menemui Sungmin. Alangkah Jimin ingin sekali berteriak saat meihat Kyuhyun hanya berjalan santai dan bisa-bisanya masih memegang pspnya.

"Ye~"

"KALIAN JUGA CEPAT KEMBALI, OPPADEUL!"

Tok Tok Tok

Ketukan pada pintu terdengar dengan jelas manakala genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terantuk pada sebuah daun pintu coklat kamarnya dan kekasihnya. Ie mengetuk hanya sekadar formalitas saja, sedangkan Ia tahu betul siapa sosok yang berada di balik pintu ini. Ia melongokkan kepalanya mencoba melihat keadaan di dalam. Terasa sangat sepi. Kyuhyun mencoba melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawa tubuhnya masuk dan menutup pintu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Mencoba untuk tidak mengganggu kekasihnya yang sepertinya tengah tertidur, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian yang untuk kemudian Ia menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada dalam kamarnya itu.

"Hiks~"

Lain hal dengan kekasihnya, berada dalam gulungan selimut itu membuat Sungmin sesak, bertambah sesak manakala kekasihnya benar-benar tidak peka kalau Ia sedang marah. Satu pekikan tangis lolos dari bibir pink itu. Sungmin merasa benar-benar tak berguna sesaat Kyuhyun hanya mendiamkannya tanpa mencoba berbuat sesuatu. Hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam merasakan betapa hatinya sakit mengingat perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

Krieet~

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya seolah sedang menginjak alam mimpi. Sedang Kyuhyun memandang dalam diam sosok gundukan yang Ia sudah tau persis bahwa itu kekasihnya.

Senyuman tipis terurai dibibirnya manakala Ia mendapati sebuah gundukan selimut warna baby-blue yang berada di atas ranjangnya itu bergerak-gerak kecil. Ia melangkah kecil sesaat mendapati nakas mejanya yang berantakan oleh barang-barang Sungmin yang berhamburan dari tasnya. Juga serpihan-serpihan tissue yang berhamburan di lantai, Sungmin sedang ngambek, eoh? Ini adalah kebiasaan aneh Sungmin yang sangat kentara apabila Ia sedang badmood/kesal.

Brugh~

Menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah gundukan baby-blue itu. Jemarinya bergerak kecil menepuk-nepuk gundukan yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ming~" Jemari Kyuhyun mulai menyingkap sedikit selimut tebal itu, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Sungmin yang berada didalamnya menahan selimut itu dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas kecil menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya yang sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan sensitif hebat ini. Dan ditambah lagi kau yang bodoh, CHO! Ish,

"Sayang~"

Kembali harus tertahan hasrat Kyuhyun untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya karena Sungmin makin gencar menutupi wajahnya. Apalagi sekarang dirinya telah membalikkan tubuh membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dan seolah tak patah semangat, Kyuhyun malah menghambat gerak kekasih dengan kedua tangannya yang menyelusup di pinggang Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Sontak hal ini membuat Sungmin geram dan menyingkap selimutnya.

"Ming, Chagi~"

Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat membangunkan dirinya dan mencoba beranjak dari ranjang. Namun kini Ia hanya mampu meronta kecil diantara kungkungan pelukan Kyuhyun yang berhasil menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membalik keadaan. Masih dalam keadaan tidur di ranjang, Sungmin yang berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun, terus saja memekik kecil dan meronta dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu mengingat Ia masih sakit dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Lepaaaaaas~"

"Ming, chagi~ tenaglah, sayang."

Berucap lembut dengan satu tangannya mencoba membimbing kepala Sungmin yang menunduk untuk memandang wajahnya. Sangat sulit memang mengingat Sungmin terus saja meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari kungkungannya. Mencoba bersabar dengan tingkah kekasihnya karena ini memang salahnya yang kurang peka dengan ke-sensitif-an miliknya ini.

"Mianhae~"

Cukup satu kata itulah yang membuat Sungmin sontak berhenti meronta. Rasa yang cukup aneh menelisik tepat pada pulung hatinya. Nyuut~ seperti di panah tepat pada katup jantungnya Sungmin meringis kecil, menahan buliran air yang sudah menumpuk di ujung foxy-nya untuk tidak pecah. Sampai pada kecupan Kyuhyun di dahinya juga usapan lembut itu terasa olehnya, pekikan kecil dan buliran itu lolos darinya. Membuatnya semakin menunduk memikirkan, apa Ia terlalu berlebihan kepada Kyuhyun? Ini bahkan bukan hal yang serius. Kyuhyun juga bahkan sudah sangat tulus sekarang. Harusnya Sungmin bisa sedikit mengerti sifat Kyuhyun.

"Huks_"

"Mianhae, baby~"

Mendengar permintaan maaf itu lagi, lelehan bulir air mata juga semakin deras dari mata Sungmin yang Ia sembunyikan di balik kedua tangannya yang bersandar di dada kekasihnya, membuat Kyuhyun berubah panik melihat kekasihnya yang sesenggukan keras. Ia hanya bingung, kenapa tangisnya malah semakin keras? Apa ada yang salah dengan perkataannya?

"Baby. Ming. Sttt... Gwenchana?"

Kembali semakin keras Sungmin menangis, pekikan dari bibir itu tak henti-hentinya keluar. Juga Sungmin semakin sesenggukan dengan keadaanya yang sepertinya sangat susah untuk bernafas itu, membuat sang kekasih yang berada di bawahnya itu semakin panik. Jujur, Kyuhyun sangat sakit melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti ini. Sempat juga merutuki kebodohannya tadi.

Karena tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, Kyuhyun mengangkat paksa wajah Sungmin yang menunduk untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Nyuut_bibirnya kelu melihat wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah dan basah oleh air matanya, apalagi kini Ia terlihat menggigit keras bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya yang membuatnya bertambah susah nernafas, sampai_

CHU~

Mengecup bibir yang sudah sangat merah itu lembut. Cukup lama sampai Sungmin benar-benar meredakan tangisnya dan terdiam dalam kungkungan dua lengan itu. Rasa lega sedikit memenuhi relung hati Kyuhyun saat merasa pernafasan kekasihnya sudah cukup lancar. Melepas tautan bibirnya dan mengusap lembut dua kelopak mata yang masih saja terpejam itu. Saling terdiam dan cukup dengan perilaku lembut Kyuhyun yang menegaskan bahwa Sungmin sangat berharga untuknya, sangat berharga.

"Baby~"Kyuhyun mempertemukan dahi keduanya.

Mengucap miris sesaat merasakan tangan bergetar milik Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencengkeram kemeja bagian bawahnya tak juga berhenti. Mengusap lembut lengan Sungmin untuk kemudaian disusurinya sampai kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin yang terkepal erat masing-masing. Membelainya lembut lalu mengganti genggaman itu dengan genggaman erat dari tangannya. Membimbing kedua tangan itu untuk kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun dan disusul dengan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang mengungkungnya erat.

Merasa sudah terkendali, Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh Sungmin yang masih berada diatasnya untuk dapat tidur di sampingnya. Menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan tidur Sungmin, dan sejenak jemari kirinya membelai pipi, hidung, bibir, dan dua kelopak mata yang sedari tadi masih terpejam saja. Kyuhyun tau bahwa Sungmin belum mau membuka kedua matanya, ini sedikit membuat Kyuhyun miris.

"Sayang. Lihat aku, ne?"

Mengecup kecil kedua kelopak mata itu. Sampai Kyuhyun benar-benar tersenyum tulus manakala mendapati kekasihnya mau membuka matanya. Kembali dikagetkan lagi, sesaat Sungmin yang baru saja membuka matanya malah langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun dan menerjang memeluknya. Hanya dapat melongo sekali lagi melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang ajaib dan tak terduga.

"Eh?"

"Mian."

Seperti sebuah cicitan kecil –itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun ucapkan untuk menanggapi perkataan pertama Sungmin setelah sekian jam Ia berada disini. Sudahlah, yang terpenting sekarang keadaan kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja dan masih bisa dilihat juga masih mencintainya.

"Sudah, sayang. Tidur, ne? Lelah, eoh?"

"Eum."

Untuk beberapa menit setelahnya sudah terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar lega. Hanya sibuk memandangi rupa manis kekasihnya yang masih dalam kungkungannya sedari tadi, terlalu indah untuk di sia-sia kan -menurutnya. Untuk kemudian Ia mencoba bangkit dengan hati-hati agar tak menggangu tidur sang kekasih. Mengecup pipi itu kecil sebelum akhirnya Ia menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Ayo, Cho Kyuhyun. Starcraft menunggumu. Hehe"

.

.

.

.

.

Pang

Pang

Pang

Dak

Dak

Dak

Syuuuuuuuuuungg~ BLUNG!

"YA! Dasar laptop bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kalah. Hsdejfmkfjrkloickwkql_"

Sosok pemuda manis sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya manakala suara-suara tak jelas dari arah luar kamarnya terasa sangat berisik dan sukses mengganggu alur tidurnya. Terus saja berkoar suara aneh itu sampai benar menarik jiwanya dari alam tidur sepenuhnya.

"Kyunghhasdfghjkl_" Mengucek matanya dan menggerutu kecil kala dirinya sudah sukses terbangun karena suara-suara berisik tersebut. Mencoba membuka matanya dan menetralkan bias cahaya yang masuk dalam retinanya. Menyibak selimutnya dan mencoba mendudukkan dirinya. Sungguh, tubuhnya ini benar-benar masih ingin mengunjungi pulau mimpi karena dirasa Ia terlalu lelah.

Masih dengan setengah jiwa yang terkumpul, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kamar. Merengut kecil saat mengetahui sumber suara berisik yang mengganggu tidurnya tidak lain berasal dari kekasihnya sendiri. Kyuhyun terlihat duduk dilantai ruang TV dengan menghadap serius kepada laptop didepannya.

"Kyu_" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tengah dalam klimaks permainannya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal manakala kekasihnya itu malah tak menyadari bahwa dirinya berada disini.

"Ish, Kyuuuu_"

"Eoh?_ Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ mati kauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~ huahahahahahahaha~"

Cukup kesal Sungmin melihat bagaimana sikap Kyuhyun sekarang mengingat bagaimana perbedaan sikap Kyuhyun yang tadi, kau tidak akan percaya. Hanya membalas sapaanya dengan singkat itupun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya, mungkin hanya untuk sekadar memberikan senyuman ataupun sekadar mengecek bagaimana keadaan kekasihnya ini. Balasan itu pun Ia tak yakin bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui bahwa dia yang memanggilnya. Ini membuat Sungmin menjadi sangat kesal juga sedih karena menurutnya Kyuhyun lebih tertarik kepada laptop tidak jelas itu dari pada dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya.

"Kyunnie~ hiks_"

Rengekan lirih yang terdengar sedih juga pekikan kecil lolos dari bibir manis Sungmin yang masih saja berdiri di samping Kyuhyun tanpa berniat mendudukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendengar pekikan yang Ia yakin milik kekasihnya itu dan sontak menolehkan kepalanya kepada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tak dihiraukannya. Benar-benar merutuki kelalaiannya dengan sikap sensitif Sungmin yang seharian ini. Baru saja 3 jam yang lalu Ia berhasil menjinakkannya, kenapa Ia malah cari masalah lagi.

"M-ming? Sayang? Sudah bangun, eoh? "

-HUP-

Dua bola mata itu sontak membelalak manakala melihat tingkah kekasihnya –Sungmin- yang dengan polosnya tiba-tiba duduk dipangkuannya dengan menghadapnya yang kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Sungmin sudah benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang 'kurang peka'nya diluar batas itu.

"Ngantuk. Kyunnie jangan berisik."

Senyum tipis terkembang jelas di bibir Kyuhyun manakala Ia menyadari sesuatu, dari semua ini Kyuhyun sadar bahwa kekasihnya ini hanya butuh perhatian dirinya, tidak lebih. Kyuhyun juga memaklumi tingkah Sungmin yang sedikit kekanakan tadi karena Kyuhyun sadar betapa dirinya yang kurang memberikan perhatian juga kurang peka dalam menghadapi Sungmin yang sudah sangat sabar dalam menghadapinya itu. Ia mengelus sayang punggung sempit itu untuk setelahnya dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil yang berada di pangkuannya itu.

"Sleep tight, baby_Saranghae~"

E_N_D

Kyuhyun :

"Hanya satu kata yaitu aku mencintaimu. Mencintai segala apapun dalam dirimu, lebihmu juga kurangmu. Tanpa alasan dan tanpa paksaan. Hanya itu dan akan tetap seperti itu, sayang. Tetaplah tersenyum karena aku benci melihatmu menangis."

NB: Gak tau gimana itu starcraft[-_-]

JANGAN LUPA KUNJUNG KE **WWW . AIUEO4 . WORDPRESS . COM** YAH!


End file.
